custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma Sniper
The Plasma Sniper was a projectile weapon belonging to Toa Thode. History Although many of the original components would later be replaced over the weapon's centuries of use, the Plasma Sniper traced its origin to a private Xian industrial firm. Designed and manufactured roughly 29,500 years ago, the sniper was developed by a group of Vortixx weapons designers upon the request of Toa Thode, following his abandonment of the Toa Code at the beginning of his mercenary career. The weapon itself was considered revolutionary of its time, where long-distance firearms came in short commodity. For roughly 60,000 years, Thode utilized the Plasma Sniper as the primary tool of his trade, frequently smuggling it into tall buildings to perform assassinations from afar. While the firearm came with its advantages, Thode swiftly became aware of its shortcomings, most prominently the impractical size. For reasons yet to be clarified, Thode did not utilize his Plasma Sniper whilst on his mission in Marlott ninety years ago. Upon settling in Metru Nui, Thode was contacted by a Vortixx member of the Xian Secret Service named Racasix, who sought his services in disrupting a shipment of ill-gotten Cordak Blasters from her homeland. With his Plasma Sniper still being transported through an air freight, Thode arranged to have the weapon smuggled into the factory, where he would later retrieve it after completing his raid and debilitating the operation. The following day, the Toa of Plasma was contracted by a Turaga of Stone in Turaga Matoro's High Council, who requested that he sabotage a delegation between the Vortixx and Matoran representatives, hosted in the Coliseum by assassinating Racasix, who was acting as Xia's official liaison. Having made previous plans to smuggle his weapon into the building undetected, the Toa of Plasma was able to successfully infiltrate the Coliseum by posing as one of the Toa Metru and was present at the delegation. However, Thode swiftly realized that his plan has been uncovered by Racasix herself, who then engaged him in a brief skirmish, proceeding to claim the Plasma Rifle and fire a non-lethal round into Thode's side, making off with the weapon in the process. Several days later, after the mercenary had recovered from his injuries and the conspiracy to disrupt the negotiation was brought to light, Thode returned to Onu-Metru and resided in a local casino. Fortunately, Racasix decided to show mercy and returned his Plasma Rifle to him in a large crate delivered by a Ko-Matoran courier. The weapon would later be seen in Po-Metru six months later, where Thode resurfaced to trail a Cult of Darkness member named Vunto, who was intent on assassinating Toa Tollubo. After roving the desert plains of Po-Metru using his Kanohi Miru, the Toa of Plasma eventually spotted his target holed up in a sand dune. Before the Zeverek could could pull the trigger, however, Thode descended under cover of the Twin Suns and shot Vunto in the head. Currently, the Plasma Sniper is still in regular use as Toa Thode's primary weapon. Users *Toa Thode *Racasix - Briefly Appearances *''Over Your Shoulder'' - First Appearance *''Vendetta'' *''Judgement Day'' Category:Weapons Category:Tools Category:Ranged Weapons